My Big Time Rush Chapter 1
by ImaginationIsMyCreation
Summary: Jessica got a chance to play Freddie's girlfriend on Icarly from her ex-boyfriend Lucas and when she was on set she met James.Jessica dated James for awhile but nothing happened. She got a part on BTR as Jess in the show and met Kendall. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
1. Chapter 1

My Big Time Rush

When I was on set of ICarly James came by and introduced me to the cast of Big time Rush. There was James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. When I met Kendall I just thought we we were met to be. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and he was super cute and tall. He was so nice to me when we talked. I couldn't be more happy to work with him on the show. Miranda told me to go and get my hands on him as my boyfriend. As I know she is a great girl, and is always right so as you may know, I always do what people say. That night we were all planing to have dinner at 'al natural' my favorite place, so we can get to know each other. When we arrived we were picked up in a limbo, a hummer limo, awesome! When they picked me up of course, who came out to help me in, Kendall did. When we all got in the hummer we started talking, just to say I was still upset because me and Lucas broke up, so I was not in a very talkative mode. When James asked me if I was still in a relationship I couldn't help but start to tear up, I told them that I broke up with him, he came and sat by me and hugged me , James was so concerned if I was ok. He always has done that ever since I met him, we also went out a few times, but we decided not to get in a relationship, of course this was when me and Lucas were having trouble being in a long distance relationship. He lives in Nebraska, I'm in California, so you can see why we were having trouble. When we arrived at the restraunt I was almost got ransacked due to overly obsessed fan. James had to grap me and pull me into the hummer. A paparazzi was trying to grap me and take pictures of me I always asked myself ' why were these people trying to do this to me.' Kendall came in and told us that they tryed to get them away from the car but they are having no luck. James and him jumped out the car. I couldn't just sit here and wait I had to get out and show these people that I wasn't afraid of anything. So I jumped out of the hummer and told them if I signed there autographs that they would leave me alone.I signed about three then they started to act like they were all over again. I was getting frustrated, so I went and tryed to move my way from the fans, when I was almost by the entrance of the mall, where the restraunt was I was picked up and I realized it was a paparazzi. I screamed for someone, anyone to help me. Then all of a sudden, someone graped me and got in to the car and the driver drove off. I realized it was Kendall, he saved me. I started to cry and he hugged me till we got back to the hotel. The car left and went to pick up the other guys. Kendall and I went in to my room and I apologized because I cryed all over him. He told me it was ok. I just kept on saying thank you , over and over again. I told him that

I had to repay him by doing something, he said '' like what''. I said '' I don't know.'' We were about to kiss, there was a knock on the door. It was the other guys, I jumped up and opened the door and hugged James and said thank you, as I did to the others. I apologized to the guys again. I told them that I made reservations here at the hotel at the restraunt. So we left to the restraunt. Of course Kendall graped my seat and pushed me in. We had dinner and after we were done I found out that the guys were staying at the same hotel. It was a shock, the reason why is because the studio was right next to the hotel, both acting and singing studio. After dinner the guys went there separate ways. Kendall walked me to my room and I said goodnight, before he left I gave him my number as did he. I still didn't give him his gift of gratitude. So when he turned to leave I graped his arm, he turned his face and I kissed him, It was the best kiss I every had he were kissing for about 15 seconds . He looked at me and smiled , so did I. he said that he was shocked that was his gift, I thought I was going to kiss him on the cheek, but as you know I liked him, alot, so I kissed him on the lips. The next day it seemed like that everything was going great. Kendall and I kept the kiss hushed, for now, we didn't want to tell anyone at the moment, for privacy reasons. James knew something was different, by the way I smiled, I haven't smiled around anyone for a while, except when Kendall and I kissed the night before. James came over to me and asked me why I kept on smiling, and why I couldn't stop. I knew I couldn't tell him even though I trusted him. I walked over to Kendall and told him what James asked me, he told me that because I knew James for a long time we both trusted him that he would keep the kiss a secret. After filming I walked over to James and told him that I kissed Kendall the night before, when he walked me to my room. He was shocked that I kissed him the day I met him, but he knew that he saved me from being kidnapped from the paparazzi. He was so excited that me and Kendall liked each other, he know from the moment we both met that we were going to be a couple, he lifted me up around my waist and twirled me around , luckily we were in my dressing room. James is a really good matchmaker, he matched Miranda and her boyfriend together, his sister, and Nathan and his girlfriend together. Nathan's girlfriend hates me because I have to be his girlfriend on ICarly. She hated me when she saw us act like Boyfriend and Girlfriend on the show, she is on the edge of the jealous side, I don't know why there together, there such a bad couple! But they like being together, I'm not going to tell him what she told me.. ' If you kiss Nathan again I'll tell him that you cheated on him.' I dated Nathan when we first met ( for puplicidy). I didn't cheat on him, he knew I had a boyfriend in Nebraska, he knew we dated for puplicidy.

But I just didn't want anything to start between people on set or even worse off set!


	2. Chapter 2

My Big Time Rush 2

After filming with ICarly, I called Kayla , Lucas's sister , and I told her everything she was so shocked that I found a guy that was the type I dreamed of. When I stayed at the Cruinkshanks during when there Gradfather died me and Kayla got to know each other, very well. At that time it was only a week since the kiss , me and Kendall had to keep our feeling from showing. It was getting hard for me, and for the way I really felt for him, so that night I decided to make dinner for all the guy. Kendall and I were planning to tell Carlos and Logan that me and Kendall were dating. James already knew that me and Kendall were dating cause I was the one who I told when I first kissed him. Me and James are like brother and night I fixed going my famous stir-fry for dinner, All they guys loved my stir-fry, the second night after the kissed I invited all the guys to have dinner with me and they all wanted to try my cooking because I wanted to be a cook if my acting anf singing doesnt support me and and soon a family. That evening Kendall came over a few hours early to help me set the table and the finishing toppping on the dinner. As a girl I was still getting ready, because it's hard being a girl who is in relationship with the most hottest guy in the world to make myself to look beautiful . I had my dress on and my hair up in a long ponytail. The dress was a short blue sparkly dress and black heels on. With my long blond hair in a pony tail. When I opened the bathroom door Kendall was standing outside of the bathroom, and he kept on starring at me. We hugged for a good ten minutes. Then we started dancing, then I realized I felt in love with him. I know I was only 16 and he was 18, but I had tons of feeling for him. Later we sat down and started to really talk . I found out he like the Colts football team, and the New York Giants basball team. He told me in the summer he wants to take me to a game of theirs. I loves the color blue, when he was little he did pagents. He was the only one in his family to be able to drive at the age of 16. I learned tons more about him that I never exspect to hear. Once when he was little, his older brother put green dye in his shampoo and dyed his hair green...lol. It was a funny story. Hours past and he left to his room to come down with James,Carlos, and Logan. We all ate dinner and they guys chowed down the food , guess they really like my cooking. After dinner we then played twister. OMG it was soooo much fun. We all changed in our Pj's and played. I feel on top of Kendall twice.I was hard not to kiss him because we were like almost lip to lip when I fell on top of him. I knew as the hours past the time to tell they guys was coming soon. We all decided to sleep over in my room. We watched a scary movie...ugh! I was soo scared so I hid behind Kendall practically throughout the whole movie. When we were about to sleep we prayed and all got settled in our beds ( we got cots from the one storage room ). Kendall and I sat on the bed holding hands and said at the same time and were trying so hard to tell them so out of the bluw I said '' Were Dating ''. Logan alomst chocked, and Carlos eyes were bugged. James smiled, But a few seconds past and they jumped all on Kendall screaming and cheering for him. James told Kendall that he has a keeper. Carlos was like man u got a good one, logan was like wow when did this happen. But,they were happy, all four were. I was happy that they knew and we didn't have to hide it anymore. If they were cheering and were happy wouldn't everyone else be for Jessdall ? WRONG!


	3. Chapter 3

Big time Sorry

Well lets see no one besides me and the guys knew that Kendall and I we dating and I knew if I wanted all my friends to be cool with it i would have to tell them the truth. About me and Kendall. So I decided that when I went go work that day I would tell the cast of ICarly that me and Kendall were together. So When I went to work the guys came to see me film but when I looked at the script I remembered it was a love episode between Freddie and Ashley. I was freaking out and I didn't want to tell the guys about the episode cause me and Nathan had to kiss like eight times in just a few minutes and I was really scared so before we shot the scene I went up to Kendall and played a trick on him since the day we met we would say that the other would have a smudge on there shirt and we would smack each others nose and I decided instead of smacking his nose I would kiss him. So when we were about to film I went up to him and told him that he had a smudge on his shirt and looked and I kissed him. We were there for like eight seconds and he looked at me and whispered that He didn't have a smudge just a kiss from my favorite girl. When he said that I did nothing but blush. I told him whatever happens in this episode is just my character nothing personal. I went up to Nathan and asked me if I was dating Kendall and I said yes. He was shocked I would date a older man. And I told him its my life I want to be with him. He asked me if I told them about the episode and I said I told Kendall that its nothing personal just acting! So when the director came i saw Kendall pick up my script and I was freaking out cause it said ISay I love you. He looked at me and looked upset. So I ran over and asked him if everything was ok. He told me he wasn't comfortable for me to kiss a different guy. I told him I have no feeling for Nathan. He was still upset. So when the kissing parts came up I would see him look away. I felt so wrong but it was job, luckily I was leaving by the next few episodes. I felt like crap after the episode and I went to go to Kendall but he didn't look at me. I asked him if he was mad at said no but it felt like I was cheating on him. But I told him that I wasn't though. Then end of the episode I break up with Freddie. And it was true. After I told him that I was done being Freddies girlfriend on the show everthing went back to the way things were I felt like was was Love Struck with Kendall. He was everything I wanted from a guy. I knew when I left some one was upset but I didn't know who. Who could be happy for Jessdall. Jenette was upset I was with Kendall. But I didn't care. I knew I wouldn't be seeing her for a long time after I would be done with the show. But I was excited for the photo shoot with the guys to get them ready for the acting world. James was the only one besides me who didn't need to get pictures done cause we already had a portfolios but we need new pictures casue mine were a year old and his was like 2 yrs and we look so much different from our pictures since then.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Time Photo Shoot and Drama

Today was the day of the first photo shoot for the whole casts new portfolios i haven't been to one of these shoot for years! Kendall and I were getting more and more comfortable about being in a relationship and every time we kiss in front of the guys they would go COME ON! Luckily they were joking about everything. They didn't care about our PDA but they weren't the ones I had to be looking out for, the ones I'm scared of our the paparazzi they will take a picture and twist in into a thousand horrible words that can end your career in a blink of and eye. Thats what happened to my alot of my friends who were child stars. At the photo shoot I found out the director want me to wear a bikini with short Jean shorts and they were short and i never wear a bikini top I always wear a tank top since I was little. It's not that I'm fat, I hate bikinis but I have to do it. So my first shoot was with me and that and the guys have never seen me in a bikini. And I never seen the guys shirtless! So I had a jacket zipped up and I was in my dressing room It takes the director forever to get everything ready, the sunlight has to be perfect. It can take from early in thr morning to almost eight in the evening. from just a minimum of five pictures. When I was getting my hair done i had my jacket unzipped and was sitting there in my chair staring at the way I looked My blond hair was straight ready to be put up in a long pony tail, my blue eyes match my top and my makeup seemed like I was a tropical mermaid, I had a flower on my side of my face by my eye and the worst part was that the director wanted my bellybutton pierced I was scared cause I didn't want to get it pierced but he said if I didn't I would have to find a new director and I had to get it done today or I wouldn't be able to be on the show. So i was forced to do something that I didn't want to do! Kendall found out and came into the dressing room and I was scared cause my jacket was unzipped and he almost saw the mark of where the ring would be. the ring is going to be a mermaid and I though it was pretty but I wouldn't want it on my body. Kendall came over and saw the piercing equipment and asked if I was seriously was going to do this and I told him yes I have no say in it. He was freaking out and yelling at me to take a stand. I told him that I did but I would be kicked off the show. He acted surprised by the way that the director was acting. They women came in to pierce my bellybutton and i was freaking out! Kendall looked at me and asked me if I was really up to do this. I knew I had no choice in my say. I asked the director one last time and he still refused me from backing out. I was soo frustrated at the way I was being treated! Kendall was siting in my room and asked me about what he said. I was ready I looked in the mirror for the last time and said to myself. Well looks like I'm getting it pieced. Kendall step outside. And not even a minute later the whole studio heard me scream at the top of my lungs. Kendall rushed in when he heard me scream. I was crouched down in the corner crying my eyes out. He came over sat by me and was hugging me for the longest time. After ten minutes of crying I looked down at my jacket, and the bottom was nothing but blood I rushed into the bathroom and cleaned my stomach and I reached for my other jacket and notice it was out in my car. I was scared to leave the bathroom. Kendall asked me if I wanted him to get my jacket and I said no just close your eyes. I left the bathroom and sat back down with him and he opened his eyes and stared at me and I looked back at him and he knew I was upset. But I didn't was to confess to him. I was laying on the floor on my side and was laying my head and my arm across his body and was laying there. We had a blanket covering my bottom half of my body. The director called me and said it was my turn I looked at my stomach for the last time and cleaned up more blood. I took the blanket out of the room and walked down to the beach with Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. They all knew how upset i was. When I reached the beach the director literally ripped the blanket off of me. I was so scared cause of I was half naked. Just a bikini top and very short shorts on. When the photo shoot was done I realized that, that was the first time I every photographed in a bikini top. I reviewed my pictured and I looked beautiful. I walked over to Kendall and I told him I wasn't scared anymore, We kissed and watched the sunset. When he looked at me in the sunset he told me I was the most beautiful girl in the world. We kissed and i found out we were making out for the longest time. Then right before we were done James came over and said that the director took like five pictures of us kissing. I ran over and saw the pictures and they were beautiful It was me and Kendall kissing and the sun was setting right in the middle and the pictures were beautiful. Even though the photoshoot was alot of drama, I survived it by having the best Boyfriend there for me! Just hope the reading goes as plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Big Time Reading and Party

The day came when all the cast and crew would meet after the reading there will be a cast and crew party. So when about three months before the episode airs we started with the meet and greet. When me and the guys arrived none of the other cast or crew knew me and Kendall were dating. When we arrived at the studio me and Kendall walked to the entrance with his arm around my shoulder and we were being eyed by some older guys about Kendall's age. They looked very familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. We all walked into the building and we met the writer it was the creator of ICarly. Dan, we knew each other very well and he was pleased to see me. When everyone came who was on the show we all sat in a room with a script placed infront of all the chairs and our names placed on the top of each script. Me and Kendall went to go to our seats but they were across from each other and we were going to change them , but it was too late the whole cast and crew came in. Me and Kendall took our seats and we eyed each other and were goofing off we were playing with each others feet and we were almost caught by the way this 12 year old looked at Kendall. We all read the first episode and I automatically fell in love with my character and Kendall's. We all left and got ready for the first awesome cast party! It was a causal party , like black dresses and black suits , I wore a pretty short glittery black dress and was strapless. We we all arrived it was around seven p.m. There was slow music playing and we found out that we would need to be on our best behavior due to we didn't want to freak out the little girl and the women who was playing Kendall's mom. When the party begin we met up with the guys and they were all dressed up like Kendall's luckily no one looked like him , face and body type, When the crew where all on stage we all toast with our glasses and adults with wine and the teens with sparkling cider when we all toast all the couples kissed and me and Kendall kissed and everyone looked at us in shock. The director came over on the microphone and asked if me and Kendall if we were dating and we both said yes, and they writers were so happy they came over by us and said that they would make us a couple in the show, and we were very excited to hear about this, when the DJ came we all started to dance, there was a lot of slow songs, so when the third song came on Kendall dragged me onto the dance floor and we started to sway to the flow of the music. I had my head rested onto his shoulder and I was lucky that I had my high heels on or I wouldn't be able to reach his shoulder. When we would dance any other time I would have to me on his feet cause he is too tall. We would joke about my shortnesss even though I'm 5.6 and he is like 6.2, he is like giant to me but I still like him. When the music started to beat up everyone joined the dance floor and we were rocking to the music having a blast. That evening we all sat to eat and I was stuck with some girl they are called the Jennifer in the show, they acted like their character and I was five tables away from the guys they were sitting with the 12 year old and the one woman who plays Kendall's mom. I was super bored sitting with the girls until one asked me if I was dating the tall blond, green eyed boy. And I told his name is Kendall and yes I am, she looked PISSED and I asked her why and she told me she had a crush on Kendall. I was mad that we had a crush on Kendall but I knew he wasn't her type nor was she. I though long and hard and she would be perfect for James but he was in an open relationship with his girlfriend back home. I was very angry by the way the one girl was talking about him, luckily he came over and stood by me I told him to sit in my chair I went to the bathroom and found them talking and when I reached the table Kendall was about to stand up and I told him to stay and I sat on his lap and the one girl gave me the death stare and the other guys came over and asked me if we were ready to go and we left and I told the girl that she better not take Kendall away from me cause I loved him. When I reached to the door i heard heels behind me following me it was the Girls the leader may I say came and approached me and was cussing me out when I was walking away the girls grabbed my hands and when Kendall saw this he came in and swept me off my feet like bridal style I was scared cause he scared me and when he swept me off he kissed me so gentle it was like ten thousand butterfly surrounding me in a meadow with me and Kendall laying on the ground watching the clouds sway by nature. He is the one for me and I liked him so much. Every second with him I wouldn't trade it for anything. I just hope when we board the plane to go to film the episode in the beginning will be great.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Time Trip

Today was the day that me the guys, Claire, Tanya , Stephen, and AKA Mommy, The women who plays Kendall's mom we all call her mommy! We were all excited to go to Minnesota to film the first part of BTR we were all excited to actually go to the place were we are actually suppose to be in the show. We all we excited and ready to go. Kendall came by my room and I was still asleep. All my suitcases where by the door and I was sleeping in my clothes, I had my makeup and hair done I must of fell asleep when I was watching T. came in to try to wake me up, but I am a deep sleeper. So he took my suitcases down to the lobby and grabbed me bridal style. I didn't even wake up from that. I guess when everyone was down in the lobby they saw Kendall carrying me down and they were saying awww Tanya said kiss her like sleeping beauty and he did and I didn't wake up. Kendall knew I was a deep sleeper and so when we were all in the limo I woke up and it scared me because when I'm in a deep sleep for a long time it's probably because I was having nightmare. When I woke up I was breathing really heavy but luckly I was in Kendall's arms. Kendall asked me if I was ok, I told him I'm always safe in your arms. We kissed and and I layed back in his arms. When I'm in his arms nothing in world can harm me, he is like a teddy bear, but he's not hairy as one. When we arrived at the airport it was seven in the morning. I was not as tired as before when I first woke up, but I would like to get more sleep. The plane was very small, but we all had a personal space three people in one section. So it was all the adults in one section James, Logan , Carlos in the next and then and it was Kendall, Claire , and I in the next room. JOY! Kendall and Claire had to get use to being with each other because they had to get a brotherly and sisterly relationship happening. But she didn't like the fact that if he was going to play family they would never have a true relationship. Claire was only three years younger than me and I understood what she was coming from. I had to pretend to be someone's girlfriend and we never had a good friendship because we had to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend and he never got to hang out that much as he did with Miranda and Jennette. We always had to kiss in practically every episode. When we got all our suitcases and things together we took our seat on the plane. When we were soaring through the air I was checking out my album that was coming out in the summer. It was going to be based on my life as I was coming and going through life changing at a high speed. It was an awsome album and me and Kendall were listening to the song picking out which ones we wanted to get on the album. There were so many to pick from. This was my first album and I wanted it to be perfect. When we were listening to one of the songs called Dreamin, I looked over at Claire and she looked really upset. I went over to sit by her and she was really upset and was crying. I took her into the bathroom and she was crying non-stop. She told me she was missing her home in New Jersey. I told her about my story and she felt a little bit better. After the tear fest, we went back to the room and Kendall was interested and I told him. He told me how about a game of Twister. We pulled out the matt from my bag and we were having so much fun. We got to bond with Claire and she is a really nice girl. She was just missing home really much. We we arrived to the airport there were fans outside with signs that said my name on them. There were probably about fifty young girls and a few boys. I was excited to see I have fans in Minnisota. When we grabbed all our bags I left the plane and I was excited to sign so many autographs but I didn't have time to do all of them. We had about ten minutes before the cars came. So I probabky signed twenty autographs and five pictures. When the cars came we all left to the hotel that we were staying at and we started to film a few days later. I knew that the BTR family were going to together forever nothing was going to break us apart! I WAS WRONG!


End file.
